Year of the Spark: June 1
by Sparky Army
Summary: Rodney was never allowed to drink coffee in the control room again. The Year of the Spark continues.


We, the Sparky Army, decree 2008 to be the Year of the Spark. We pledge to post a new sparky story or chapter of a sparky story every day from January 1, 2008 to December 31, 2008. Though the Powers that Be have removed Elizabeth Weir from the regular cast of Stargate Atlantis, we feel that she remains an integral part of the show, and that the relationship between her and John Sheppard is too obvious to be ignored. We hope that you, and anyone who might happen to read these works, agree.

And if that isn't official enough for you, we don't know what is. Seriously, guys, we're just trying to have some fun--and show TPTB that Sparky is the way to go. So sit back and enjoy the 366 stories coming your way!

Authors Note (Hannah554): The burglar alarm went off in my house the other day, it was a glitch in the system and we couldn't get the thing to turn off, I figured I'd turn that into a fic so here you go, hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Intruder Alert**

_By Hannah554_

* * *

John walked into Elizabeth's office at sat down in his usual place opposite her, she was currently absorbed in whatever she was reading on the small computer screen so he simply sat there and stared at her. It was almost a full minute before she sighed and looked up at him in mild annoyance.

"What is it John?" she questioned and he smiled.

"Nothing Elizabeth," he replied and she narrowed her eyes at him, a small smile on her face. She was about to turn her attention back to the computer when a wailing sound suddenly flooded the office. The loud noise seemed to be coming from everywhere and John cringed at the volume of it. "What the hell is that?" he shouted and Elizabeth shook her head and stood up, heading through to the control room with John only a few steps behind her.

"Rodney?" Elizabeth questioned when she saw the scientist muttering and punching buttons on the console in front of him.

"It's an alarm," Rodney shouted over the noise and John could vaguely hear voices in his earpiece, people trying to contact him and find out what was happening, apparently this thing was sounding throughout the entire city.

"Yeah, but why is it going off?" John asked and Rodney looked slightly guilty.

"That might be my fault," Rodney stated "And I stress might."

"What did you do?" John asked, barely able to hear his own voice never mind Rodney's.

"I accidentally spilled my coffee on the console," Rodney informed them and John watched as Elizabeth raised her hand to rub the bridge of her nose. "I think it might have damaged the console too, I can't get the alarm to switch off."

"What is it an alarm for?" Elizabeth questioned.

"I think it's an old intruder system," Rodney began and was about to launch into an explanation of why he thought that when John cut him off.

"Save the babble for later, find a way to turn it off," he ordered and Rodney frowned for a moment before turning back to the console. He started furiously punching the keys again but nothing happened and John sighed. Rodney stopped his beating on the console to glare at John.

"Staring over my shoulder isn't going to make it go any faster," he snapped and John raised an eyebrow at him but gestured for Elizabeth to precede him back to her office. No sooner had they entered the room, the door closed and locked behind them.

"Rodney, the door just locked behind us," Elizabeth said into her earpiece as John tried to figure out if it was possible to pry the door open. When that didn't work he stood up straight and thought for a moment.

"Atlantis, open the door," John tried but it seemed the city didn't want to listen; he turned to Elizabeth who smiled in amusement as she continued to talk with Rodney over the radio. Her face quickly changed from amusement to dismay.

"What do you mean the city thinks we're intruders?" Elizabeth questioned and John looked out of the glass window to where he could see Rodney still standing at the console. He noticed it getting darker and looked up in time to see the dark grey sheets of metal that were descending over the windows and why was he only just thinking of smashing them now?

"Rodney?" Elizabeth's questioning voice interrupted his thoughts; apparently she too had noticed they were being completely locked in. John clicked his own earpiece having had enough of only getting half the conversation.

"Find a way to fix this Rodney," he said "Before we find out the city has a more offensive side to this redundant system," he finished before clicking off his radio and hoping Atlantis didn't start trying to shoot him. The alarm was still sounding and John could feel the beginnings of a headache, he was gone kill Rodney once he'd fixed this.

"It could be worse," Elizabeth stated optimistically as she sat down in her chair.

"Yeah, we could have been stuck in here with Rodney," John replied, trying to lighten his own mood, his efforts were lost though since he had to shout the remark over the damn alarm which was suddenly silenced.

"Rodney what's going on?" John questioned, reaching for his earpiece again.

"I turned the alarm off," Rodney stated.

"Obviously," John replied "Why are we still stuck in here?"

"Because the system still thinks you're intruders, I managed to shut the alarm of that's all," Rodney informed him and John sighed, this was just ridiculous.

"Just... get us out of here," John ordered, abruptly ending his conversation and dropping into the chair.

"At least he shut the alarm off," Elizabeth stated, optimism once again lacing her tone and John narrowed his eyes at her.

"Alright Miss Sunshine, where's Elizabeth?" he questioned and Elizabeth smiled and shook her head.

"What exactly are you trying to say John?" she asked teasingly

"You may be the optimist of the two of us but you're being unusually... mellow about this," John tried to explain, frowning when he realised 'mellow' had not been the word he was looking for, hopefully she'd understand what he meant, she usually did.

"Maybe it's just the company," she replied with a shrug "If I was going to get locked in my office with someone I would rather it be you."

It seemed she didn't quite register the words until they were out of her mouth and her eyes widened slightly when she realised what she'd said. He took a moment to enjoy the blush creeping up her neck before deciding to help her with the hole she'd just dug herself into... by jumping down there with her.

"Well, I can honestly say there's no one I'd rather get locked in a room with than you," he stated and they both laughed before falling into an awkward silence, apparently it didn't help that they were both now down the hole together and with each passing minute it seemed to get deeper.

This was gonna be a long wait.


End file.
